


Дорогой маленький я

by WTF_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2018



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, General, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2018/pseuds/WTF_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2018





	Дорогой маленький я

«Дорогой маленький я. Не ходи на матч в средней школе в ... с... а, ладно, не помню. Лучше вообще никогда на матч не ходи, займись стрельбой из лука».

Такао послюнявил карандаш, покусал кончик, скривился, покосился на Мидориму — тот мирно делал биологию, обложившись справочниками, тетрадками и атласом, — украдкой выплюнул кусочек графита на ладонь и обтер обслюнявленную руку о штаны.

— Такао, не суй в рот не предназначенные для этого вещи!

— Ты там вроде читаешь, вот и не отвлекайся.

— Я даже не глядя знаю, что ты делаешь.

Такао показал ему язык, Мидорима ошпарил взглядом поверх книги.

Такао поёрзал и снова сунул карандаш в рот, но уже другим концом. Резинкой. Тьфу.

Мидорима хмыкнул в духе «так тебе и надо».

Такао злобно подумал, что причины оральной фиксации он знает и без Фрейда, даже если не представляет, что там решил себе этот Фрейд. Хорошо, что Мидорима не увлекается психологией. И не читает всякую муть. Ему вслух. Как математику перед пересдачей тестов — безудержно осуждающим голосом. Чего он хотел этим добиться, Такао так и не понял. Если наказать — то выбрал явно не тот метод. Не то чтобы он вообще был.

Такао еле оторвал взгляд от Мидоримы и постарался сосредоточиться на письме.

«Дорогой маленький я, — старательно вывел он, — видимо, ты меня проигнорировал. Напоминаю, что не слушаться старших — невежливо».

На этом фантазия кончилась. Такао снова покосился на Мидориму — тот вдохновил его на целых шесть предложений, может, вдохновит ещё.

Шин-чан, конечно, вдохновлял.

Но не мозги.

Такао с тяжким вздохом уставился на бумагу.

— Шин-чан, шесть предложений хватит?

Мидорима перелистнул страницу.

— Нет.

— А семь?

Такао отделил обращение точкой. Ну, а что такого?

— И семь нет. Такао, помнишь, в конце начальной школы все писали письма в будущее на десять лет? Так вот, уверен, что тогда ты написал гораздо больше. Всякое «хочу быть единственной и неповторимой звездой всего школьного баскетбола и велосипед».

— Спасибо за рикшу — мечты сбываются.

Мидорима против воли улыбнулся. Такао вцепился в карандаш.

— И разве я не неповторимая звезда баскетбола? — жалобно вопросил он. Мидорима уже открыто ему улыбнулся, глядя в глаза.

— Вот уж правда, второго такого вселенная не переживет. И я тоже.

— Ты жестокий, Шин-чан.

— Такао, пиши.

«Дорогой маленький я...»

— Идиотское сочинение.

— Оно призвано научить нас анализировать своё прошлое и свои поступки. Очень полезно.

— Вот уж не знаю про тебя, а мне ничего не хочется менять. Наверное, я просто идеальный!

Мидорима оставил его выпад без ответа.

Ну что ж...

«Дорогой маленький я. Пишу тебе, чтобы сообщить, что в пятнадцать лет ты встретишь свою судьбу. Ты узнаешь ее сразу, хотя вначале и не поймешь, что это именно она. Но серьезно, чувак. Ты просто не сможешь пройти мимо. Он странный, любит гороскопы, совершенно невыносим и заставляет возить себя на рикше, а еще он лучший игрок в баскетбол из всех, кого ты будешь знать.

Так вот. Советую тебе найти его пораньше, так ты успеешь словить побольше лулзов =)

Конечно, у тебя нет ни малейших причин мне верить. На этот случай сообщаю, что подкладывать кнопку на стул воспитательницы — плохая, плохая идея. До этого случая маме даже не приходило в голову тебя пороть! Ну, или это она так утверждает.

Лучше подложи что-нибудь под задницу мистера Осаку, он ни за что не догадается, что это ты =))) (даже жаль, что ты научишься читать позднее, чем тебе пригодится этот совет).

P.S. Кстати, когда у тебя родится сестренка, не забывай, что маленькие дети очень хрупкие, не стоит привязывать ее к самодельному воздушному змею и бегать по двору, имитируя полет. Мама поверит и придет в ужас.

Подожди хотя бы пару лет».

Такао отложил карандаш, потянулся и посмотрел на часы. Пора было уже ложиться.

— Шин-чан, я есть хочу!

Мидорима тоже взглянул на часы, потом на него.

— Дописал?

— От души.

— Ну хорошо. Пойдём разогреем молоко, мама, наверное, оставила нам печенье.

Такао встал, подошёл к Мидориме, пока тот складывал книги на полку, и повис у него на спине.

— Молоко? Ты как ребёнок.

— Зато выше тебя.

— Пф!

* * *

Утром Такао разбудил пинок под рёбра. Аккуратный, этого не отнять, но всё-таки пинок. Нет, чтобы поцеловать!

— Тиран и самодур, — сонно приветствовал Такао самодура, поворачиваясь на футоне лицом к нему.

Мидорима поправил очки с самым высокомерным видом и прорычал:

— Живо переписал!

И только потом Такао увидел своё письмо в его руке.


End file.
